Délire
by zeynel
Summary: Un petit délire perso mettant en scène plusieurs couple!!! ^^ RuHanaYou HanaFuji MitKo Lemon/One Shot


Bon, les persos de Slam Sunk et autres séries sont pas à moi et blablabla et blablabla... Hey !!! C'est du yaoi !!! Ah!! Et, euh, les filles... Vous vexé pas (pareil pour Vlad)...

Délire...

Aujourd'hui, grace à son obélisque de cristal magique (Zeynel collectionne les pierres), Zeynel a réuni quelques personnes de SlamDunkY histoire de boire un thé/café/tout ce que vous voulez là où elle est sure que personne ne les dérangera: sur la plate-forme de duel du Campus Ohtori prêtée tout exprès par Akio !!! (Bah les duellistes sont en pleine période d'examen alors il en a pas besoin... Elle veut aussi tester les formules de magie que Mélusine lui a appris.)

Zeynel_Bonjour à tous !!! Bon , je dois surtout tester mes formules de téléportation, alors... 'Me suis dit qu'on pourrait bien s'amuser au passage... *grand sourire/se concentre/tape des mains puis du pied gauche*

Un Rukawa à moitié endormi apparait sur le sol...

Suppu_ *saute sur Ru pour l'embrasser*

Jojo_*imite Suppu*

Zeynel_(continue sa présentation sans se soucier du reste) Une 'tite fic yaoi spécialement pour les fan de yaoi que nous sommes!!! Sachant ce qui arriveras dés que d'autres Slamdunkiens (habitants de la planéte Slam Dunk) entrerons en scéne... Vous savez, le H truc...

Angel_Hérétique ? Hétéroclite ? Hilarant ? Hystérique ?

Celia_Nan, Hentai...

Angel_Ben pourquoi elle est là, elle ? *pointe Annachan*

Annachan_ ???

Angel_ Toi qui prétends ne pas aimer les lemon !!!

Annachan_Chuis là pour faire plaisir à Zeynel !!! *regard innocent*

Angel_Mon oeil !!! -regard innocent, ça prends pas !!! -

Annachan_Et mon pied !!! Tu le veux mon pied !!!

Angel_ *sort son Katana*

Annachan_ *posture de combat*

Angel_ *saute sur Annachan*

Suppu_ *soupir* Pourquoi c'est toujours à moi de les calmer ???

Zeynel_OUUIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! A mort !!! A mort !!!

Jojo_ *visage impassible*

Caro_Y'en a une qui rentreras pas chez elle...

Celia_A croire que Zeynel a fait exprés de les inviter toutes les deux...

Zeynel_C'est même (pas) vrai !!! ^________^

Annachan_ *essaye d'étrangler Angel* Vipére !!! Vieille de 19 ans !!! .

Angel_ *tente d'étriper Annachan* Hérétique !!! .

Caro_ Quelqu'un pour les séparer...

Jojo_ *sort son marteau qui fait coin-coin*

Célia, Caro,Suppu, Zeynel_ *se mettent à transpirer*

Jojo_ *utilisation spécial du marteau qui fait coin-coin à la Kaori/Ayako/Kaoru*

Angel et Annachan_ *par terre* Aiiieeeeeeuh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jojo_ *range son marteau qui fait coin-coin*

Les autres_ *transpire transpire*

Zeynel_ Hrrrmmm.... Bon ben, changeons de sujet... *croise les doigts/marmonne quelque chose/tape du pied droit en clignant trois fois des yeux*

Un Hanamichi à moitié endormi tombe sur un Rukawa endormi. Rukawa s'apprête à le frapper puis s'arrête. Un Hanamichi TOUT NU sur les genous d'un Rukawa maintenant bien réveillé.

Les filles_ GENIAAALLLL!!!!!!!!!!! *sont toutes rouges/yeux pleins d'étoiles*

Hanamichi_Hmmm... Quoi ? Où...

Rukawa_Do'aho. *lumiére particuliére dans les yeux* 

Hanamichi_Teme, Kitsune !!! *s'arrête. regarde sa tenue. regarde les spectatrices. regarde Rukawa. rougit*

Rukawa_ *commence à faire courir ses mains sur le corps d'Hanamichi et lui mordille l'oreille*

Hanamichi_Ki... Kitsune !!! HENTAI !!! *essaye de s'échapper*

Rukawa_ *passe le bras autour d'Hanamichi pour l'en empêcher. fait glisser son autre main sur le corps du rouquin. Le mordille dans le cou*

Celia et Zeynel_OOOUUUIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Annachan_ *oublie sa prétendue innocence et sa soi-disante haine pour Rukawa* VAS-Y RUKAWA !!! 

Caro_Encore du RuHana...

Suppu_Ben regarde pas. *sort son appareil photo*

Celia_ *sort aussi son appareil photo*

Caro_Pfffff.....

Zeynel_ *tourne la tête pour la regarder. est embêtée paske c'est elle ka organisé la réunion et certaines s'amusent pas. a un éclair de génie *

Caro_ *fixe Zeynel*

Zeynel_ *sourit à Caro. Tape dans ses mains deux fois/saute en l'air/cligne des yeux en sifflant *

Un Fujima et un Hanagata tout trempés et en maillot de bain tombent aux pieds d'une Caro en état d'extase. Zeynel leur donne du jus d'orange en souriant. Ils boivent et ont soudain trés chaud.

Caro_Kestu leur a fait ? *menaçante*

Zeynel_ Aphrodisiaque. *sourire*

Angel_Et moi ! Et Moi ! Et Moi !!! *yeux brillant d'espoir*

Zeynel_ *la regarde. réflechit. tourne sur elle-même trois fois/sautille sur un pied/roule des yeux/Cligne du droit*

Un Mitsui apparait d'un seul coup. Un Mitsui en caleçon, chemise à la main (y se changeais?). Pis à coté de lui un Kogure. Un Kogure tout étonné de voir Mitsui 'tellement' habillé et qui rougis. Angel s'empresse d'attraper le jus d'orange spécial et va leur donner.

Vlad_Y'a du monde ici...

Celia_ *zieute Hanamichi* Où t'étais ?

Caro_ *mange du pop-corn en admirant le show* Comment t'es venu?

Vlad_Aucune idée. *hausse des épaules, trés décontracté*

Zeynel_Vlad s'est celui qu'apparait pis disparait et qu'on sait jamais où il est ni s'il est là... *ouvre un sachet de M&Ms*

Vlad_ *disparait*

Retour au show. Rukawa a allongé Hanamichi sur le sol (Un peu de force il faut dire). Il s'est débrouillé pour enlever une partie de ses vêtements et n'est plus qu'en pantalon. Installé (de force) entre les jambes d'Hanamichi dont il a attaché les mains (utilisation originale de sa chemise), il dépose une pluie de baisers sur le torse d'Hanamichi, ses lévres glissant lentement vers le bas... Celia s'est rapprochée histoire de prendre de meilleures photos.

Fujima et Hanagata ont 'perdu' leurs maillots de bains et échangent un long et langoureux baiser sur le sol. Caro a sorti sa camera et filme (en continuant à manger son pop-corn). Hanagata caresse les fesses de Fujima qui gémit doucement, la bouche d'Hanagata étouffant quelque peu les sons qu'il peut produire...

Mitsui a presque entiérement déshabillé Kogure, ne lui laissant que sa chemise (qu'il a toutefois déboutonné afin de mieux pouvoir le caresser...). Il a également retirer son propre caleçon... Il a l'air trés interessé par le buste de Kogure, qu'il éfleure doucement des lévres, et tout particuliérement par ses tétons, qu'il mordille gentiment... Angel et Annachan semblent avoir totalement oublié leur rivalité puisqu'elles sont actuellement presque collée l'une à l'autre, trop accaparées par le spectacle pour se disputer, le même sourire plaqué sur leur deux visages, les yeux en forme de coeur et remplis d'étoiles...

Suppu_ *toussote*

Zeynel_ ??? *se retourne*

Suppu_Et mon Youhei ??? Je croyais que toi aussi tu avais de l'affection pour lui ??? *yeux de bébé épagneul breton trop mignon que c'est dur d'y résister voir impossible, voui impossible...*

Zeynel_ *soupir* Suppu, y sont pas assez nombreux ? *commet l'erreur de regarder encore Suppu. tente d'argumenter* Avec qui tu veux ki soit ? *regarde Suppu, de plus en plus mal à l'aise* Y va se sentir seul... *N'en peut plus et céde* Bon...

Suppu_ *GRAND SOURIRE*

Zeynel_ *marmonne kêkchose d'innintelligible en faisant claquer ses mains sur ses cuisses à sept reprises/ferme les yeux/se met sur la pointe des pieds et pousse un cri aigu*

Youhei apparait devant elles, leur sourit (même que Suppu est accrochée à son cou et ki reste aussi cool que d'hab il est super Youhei.) puis entend les bruits derriére lui (entendez par là les gémissement de plaisirs et autre respirations bruyantes) pis se retourne pour se retrouver la bouche grande ouverte à regarder le spectacle. Surtout quand y reconnait les différent protagonistes, et un en particulier.

Youhei_Hanamichi ??? *ton ébahi*

Suppu_ *regard inquiet de celle qui se demande comment son Youhei adoré va réagir*

Hanamichi_ *reconnait d'un seul coup la voix qui vient de prononcer son nom* Youhei !? *rougit et essaye encore une fois de repousser Rukawa. Peine perdu (pis les mains liés il n'avait pas une chance)*

Rukawa_ *léve la tête et fixe Youhei*

Youhei_ *fixe Rukawa, fixe la main sur les parties intimes d'Hanamichi, fixe à nouveau Rukawa* 

Rukawa_ *fixe Youhei*

Youhei_ *fixe Rukawa*

Suppu_ *fronce les sourcils*

Rukawa_ *kêkchose passe dans son regard*

Youhei_ *grand sourire*

Rukawa_ *acquieste*

Suppu_ *hausse les sourcils*

Youhei_ *commence à se déshabiller*

Hanamichi_ Youhei !? *pis y gémit paske Rukawa y continue ce qu'il avait commencer. Ru se tourne juste un peu même que Celia et Zeynel et surtout Suppu et Youhei voient super bien maintenant et que Hanamichi il est tout embarassé... 'Fin + qu'avant si c'est possible*

Youhei (tout nu... ^___^)_ *sourire* Tu as quelque chose à me dire ? *s'avance nonchalament vers Hanamichi et Rukawa, donnant même un petit clin d'oeil à Rukawa pis laisse courir ses yeux sur le corps de son ami, en particulier sur certaines zones et là où Rukawa est en train d'agir si bien qu'Hanamichi est plus rouge que ses cheveux, surtout que le sourire de Youhei est trés appréciateur et rappelle celui du chat qui a renverser la jatte de lait même qu'il a pu le boire ce lait grace à ça... -zavez suivi jusqu'ici ? -*

Suppu_ *grand sourire paske elle elle a compris -les intentions de Youhei et Ru, s'entend, pas mes élucubrations...- *

Hanamichi_Youhei ?... *regarde Youhei, toujours aussi rouge, surtout que là il a remarquer un certain détail entre les jambes de celui-ci qui commence à prendre de l'ampleur et le fait que son 'meilleur ami' a souri en notant qu'il était attaché...*

Youhei_C'est interessant... *Pose la main sur le sexe d'Hanamichi qui sursaute, surpris* Trés interessant... *se penche et prend le membre d'Hanamichi dans sa bouche*

Suppu_ *saute de joie (façon animaniac) et va s'installer à coté de Celia*

Ski spasse ailleurs ??? Caro est en train de ramasser skon pourrait appeler de super matériaux pour des fics HanagataFujima... Où peut-être FujimaHanagata vu que ce dernier s'est fait renverser sur le sol par un Fujima passioné qui a comme imité Yohei sauf kil a commencé plus tôt, kil est rendu un peu voir beaucoup plus loin , kil a l'air d'avoir une sacrée technique en la matiére (zavez ka regardez l'état dans lequel est Hanagata, Whaou !!! ) et ki va sans doute être le premier à finir... Hrrr... Nan, je retire ce que j'ai dit...

Caro_Irpps !!! *'fin un petit cri aigu* Hanagata !!! *a failli tombé quand Hanagata a repoussé Fujima histoire de reprendre le dessus -du danger a être trop prés des gens en certaines situations, même si là y'a une excuse, c'est pour écrire de meilleures fics aprés-*

Hanagata_Ecarte les jambes... *voix pressante*

Caro_Quoi ??? 0.°

Fujima_ *petit sourire* Fais-le toi-même...

Caro_ *se souvient qu'elle était dans le secteur par accident, reprend sa camera*

Celia_Qu'est-ce kelle croyait ? *ton innocent*

Caro_ *regard tueur ki fait ke personne veut répondre... Pour l'instant*

Hanagata_ *embrasse Fujima presque violamment en glissant un genou entre les cuisses de celui-ci*

Fujima_ *se laisse faire avec plaisir et passe ses bras autour du cou d'Hanagata*

Caro_ *trés attentive/veille à prendre les meilleurs plans possibles avec sa camera, pas louper une occaz pareille*

Hanagata_ *tends sa main à Fujima*

Fujima_ *Mordille et léche langoureusement ces doigts, en y laissant le plus de salive possible*

Hanagata_ *glisse la main entre les cuisses de Fujima, glisse lentement l'index EN Fujima...*

Fujima_ *gémit de plaisir*

Hanagata_ *rajoute un autre doigt... Puis un troisiéme*

Fujima_ *écarte un peu plus les jambes et se contorsionne pour donner à Hanagata un meilleur accés pour ce 'massage'* Ah !!! Hanagata !!!

Du coté de Mitsui et Kogure, les choses ont pas mal avancées... Outre le fait qu'Annachan et Angel s'en donne à coeur joie dans le genre 'et que je prends des photos, des photos, des photos, et que j'utilise le flash à fond et que la lumiére prés des deux tourteraux rappelle maintenant celle d'une boite de nuit'... Mitsui a enlevé les lunettes de Kogure et les a confiées à Angel (bonne ou mauvaise idée ??? ), il caresse son ami (fiancé depuis peu...), la tête dans le creux de l'épaule de celui-ci, levant de temps à autre les yeux pour admirer ceux de Kogure. Il dépose une pluie de baisers dans le cou de celui-ci avant de laisser sa bouche descendre, descendre. Sans interrompre son ouvrage, il s'agenouille entre les cuisses de Kogure et commence à 'préparer' son amant à le recevoir, lui murmurant des mots tendres à l'oreille...

Annachan et Angel (en choeur...)_GENIAAALLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *yeux emplis d'étoiles*

Retour au threesome RukawaYouheiHanamichi... Hanachoupi tremble et gémit de plaisir sous les caresses conjointes de ses deux amants. Youhei continue ce qu'il avait préalablement commencé, sa langue glissant, tournant lentement sur le sexe de son ami, ses dents mordillant légérement la peau si sensible...

Hanamichi_Yo... Youhei... Ah !!! 

Youhei_ *sourit légérement, ses mains maintenant les hanches d'Hanamichi au sol, l'empêchant ainsi d'accélérer le rythme qu'il a imposé*

Rukawa_ *laisse un coin de sa bouche se plisser en ce qui ressemble fort à un début de sourire. Glisse une main entre les cuisses d'Hanamichi tout en rapprochant son visage de celui de ce dernier afin de mieux pouvoir admirer ses expressions et les sentiments qui l'anime. Glisse deux doigts humectés de salive dans le corps du jeune rouquin*

Hanamichi_Ah !!! Ki... Kitsune... 

Rukawa_Hmm... *murmure appréciateur. Admire les différentes expressions d'Hanamichi, du plaisir à la douleur et à la gêne, de l'embarras à l'extase*

Youhei_ *accélére le rythme quelques secondes avant de brusquement relacher le sexe d'Hanamichi...*

Hanamichi_ Ahh!!!!! 

Suppu et Celia s'approchent (histoire de prendre de meilleures photos, la bonne excuse) suivies de prés par Zeynel... Youhei et Rukawa se contentent de regarder Hanamichi, brulant de désir et de frustration... Rukawa se penche légérement, laissant ses lévres éffleurer celles d'Hanamichi puis se relevant aussitôt. Il échange un regard avec Youhei, qui acquieste en souriant silencieusement avant de se placer derriére son ami, l'enlacant tendrement. 

Rukawa_ *regarde Hanamichi dans les yeux et hausse un sourcil*

Youhei_Tu veux plus ? *ton léger, un peu malicieux*

Hanamichi_Youhei !!! *Jette un petit coup d'oeil aux trois 'spectatrices-photographes' et rougit*

Rukawa_ *caresse le sexe d'Hanamichi avant de laisser sa main glisser suggestivement entre les cuisses de celui-ci, sans le quitter du regard*

Youhei_ *laisse échapper un petit rire avant de joindre sa main à celle de Rukawa, écartant les jambes de son ami au profit du jeune homme*

Hanamichi_ Youhei !!! Tu... AH !!!

Le rouquin ne peut s'empêcher de pousser un cri alors qu'il est pénétré brusquement par Rukawa, chaudement encouragé par Celia, Suppu et Zeynel, qui pour un peu en emprunterais leurs tutus et pompoms à la Rukawa brigade (mais bon, essayez de jouer les pompom girls en prenant des photos, c'est pas facile, faut faire un choix, pis personne ne voudrait être comparer à ces... Choses qui suivent Ruru partout)... Rukawa patiente quelques secondes, afin de laisser à Hanamichi le temps de s'habituer à cette présence étrangére en lui, puis commence à se mouvoir tout d'abord lentement puis bientôt de plus en plus rapidement...

Zeynel_Suppu, tu fais un dessin ???

Celia_Bonne idée... 

Suppu_Pourquoi moi ??? *ne veux pas quitter la scéne des yeux une seconde même pour la mettre sur papier* Pourquoi pas Zeynel ???

Zeynel_J'dessine pas pis là je tape (la fic, là, ce machin plein de lettres et de points,virgules, ect dans lequel quelques individus d'une certaine ML sont en train de se balader)

Hanamichi_Ah ! Ki... Kitsune !!!

Zeynel_Ca lui plait...

Celia_HANACHOUPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Suppu_Et mon Youhei ???

Rukawa_ *continue son action*

Suppu_ *larme à l'oeil* Et mon Youhei ???

Youhei_ Chacun son tour. *grand sourire. toujours aussi cool. se penche pour embrasser Hanamichi -le genre de baiser que si on en faisait un dessin la feuille brulerait sur place-*

Suppu_YOUHEEEIIIIIII !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *yeux remplis d'étoiles* 

Celia et Zeynel_Whaouw !!! *admire la performance. se demande si Youhei est toujours aussi passionné ou si c'est réservé à Hanachoupi. décident en leur fort intérieur qu'Hanachoupi est génial -zavez ka voir l'état dans lequel il met même Rukawa- mais que Youhei est TOUJOURS un passionné, c'est plus sympa de voir les choses de cette façon pis c'est surement vrai d'abord*

Celia_*Continue à prendre des photos*

Suppu_ 'Tention, tu bouche la vue...

Celia_Désolée. *bouge un peu vers la droite. de toute façon, là, l'angle est meilleur...*

Zeynel_ *en extase. contente d'avoir organisé cette petite distraction*

Celia_ *change la pélicule de son appareil -c'est au moin la dixiéme qu'elle utilise-*

Suppu_ *Prends des photos même si c'est pas encore Youhei* Oui mais on oublie pas mon Youhei. *a piqué des M&Ms à Zeynel et en passe deux-trois à Youhei, de toute façon Zeynel n'a pas à se plaindre ça lui fera des calories en moin, elle devrait même la remercier pour ça paske tout le monde n'est pas aussi attentif envers son prochain, nah*

Celia_ *sort une nouvelle pellicule sans pour autant arrêter de prendre des photos, exercice difficile qu demande attention, coordination et un sac qui s'ouvre pas trop difficilement*

Suppu_Youhei !!! *prends des photos* Je ferais tirer des doubles pour toi ??? (parle des photos)

Youhei_ *Aquieste vigoureusement*

Hanamichi_ *rougit encore plus (si c'est possible) et essaye de protester mais gémit trop (de plaisir...) pour le faire*

Célia_ Rukawa a pas accéléré le rythme, là ??? *petit ton tranquille*

Zeynel_Oui, t'as raison... *grignote un biscuit*

Rukawa_*arche le dos en donnant un dernier -et mémorable- coup de reins, la tête rejettée en arriére et son visage d'ordinaire si froid l'incarnation même de la jouissance*

Hanamichi_ Ah... Aah !!! Kitsune !!! *une expression semblable sur le visage d'Hanachoupi qui a de quoi mettre le sang en ébullition, pas étonnant que tout les mecs de Slam Dunk aient eut envie de le faire passer à la casserole à un moment ou à un autre !!! *

Zeynel_OOUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Celia_La photo parfaite !!! *yeux en forme de coeur*

Youhei_ *tapote l'épaule de Rukawa*

Rukawa_ *le regarde. roule sur le coté, lui laissant la place entre les jambes d'Hanamichi*

Youhei_ *s'installe entre les jambes d'Hanamichi*

Suppu_ *Yeux remplis d'étoiles. Vérifie son appareil photo. Sort quelques pellicules pour la suite*

Voyons maintenant ce qui se passe au niveau des autres couples...

Suppu_QUUOOIIII !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ET MON YOUHEI !!!

Zeynel_On reviendra à Youhei plus tard, je vais me faire tuée si je m'occupe pas un peu des autres...

Suppu_ *se dit que le meurtre est une trés bonne idée en certaines occasions, de même que la torture et qu'elle serait bien tentée de s'y adonner...*

*Teuf Teuf...* Les autres couples, donc... Hanagata s'est installé entre les jambes de Fujima, imitant en tout point Rukawa à part que lui est un petit voir même beaucoup plus bruyant et expressif, et que Fujima n'est pas Hanachoupi, y'a ka regardez la façon dont il caresse Hanagata et semble se contorsionner sous lui, ma parole il a lu tout le Kamasutra et cherche à le mettre en pratique, lui !!! Il est aussi relativement plus bruyant, il bat même Hanagata c'est pour vous dire, on peut dire que la compétition est rude à ce niveau là et -zeynel se souvient qu'elle n'est pas un commentateur sportif-... Bon ben résummons en disant que les boules quiess (ça s'écrit comment ? ) sont trés utiles dans le secteur pour ceux qui veulent pas devenir sourd... 

Caro_Tu serais pas en train de les critiquer là ??? *ton menaçant*

Jojo_ *a rejoint Caro, son marteau qui fait coin-coin à la main et prêt à être utilisé...*

Zeynel_ *essaye de se faire entendre en dépis du bruit* Mais non !!! C'est juste pour dire ki sont enthousiastes !!! *trouve d'un seul coup la vie de croniqueur bien précaire... Voir dangereuse pour la santé*

Caro_Hmmf *pas convaincue*

Jojo_Hmmm *pas convaincue non plus*

Zeynel_ *transpire abondamment*

Retour au couple sur le sol. Ils... Euh... Ben en fait, y'a pas grand chose à dire. Hanagata pousse soudain un grand cri, la tête rejetée en arriére, imité par Fujima qui, les bras autour de son cou, lui griffe brusquement le dos, ses doigts laissant des marques sanglantes derriére eux... (tendances sado-masochistes ? ) Haletant, Hanagata retombe sur le corps de son amant (et capitaine... On se demande s'il profite pas d'ailleurs de ce petit détail, le Fujima, avec Hanagata ssiiiiiii habitué à obéir à ses ordres...). Fujima se redresse légérement, embrassant tendrement Hanagata sur les lévres. Celui-ci soupire et les entrouvre légérement, permettant ainsi à son amant d'approfondir le baiser... (ce qu'on appelle en langue anglaise un "french kiss", quoi...)

Caro_Y sont BÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔ !!!!!!!!!!!! *regard rêveur*

Jojo_ *aquieste vigoureusement*

Zeynel_ *rofite qu'on fait pas attention à elle pour s'éclipser discrétement*

C'est pas tout ça, mais Mitsui et Kogure, y en sont où ? Pas loin d'avoir fini, eux non plus... Perdent pas de temps...

Angel_ *furieuse* T'appelle ça un commentaire ? *

Annachan_ *aussi furieuse* Non mais, et la suite ? *a oubliée qu'elle est sensée pas aimer les lemon*

Angel_ *s'échauffe encore plus* Mon Mitsui !!! *Léve son katana d'un air menaçant*

Annachan_ Des descriptions !!! *expression menaçante là aussi*

Zeynel_ *fait un pas en arriére. transpire, transpire*

Hrrrm... Donc... Je disais... Euh... Beaucoup de tendresse dans ce couple. Mitsui fait glisser doucement ses doigt sur la peau de son amant, son toucher aussi léger qu'une plume. Il se glisse doucement entre les jambes de Kogure qui écarte les cuisses, le laissant s'installer. Il lui murmure quelques mots doux à l'oreille (lesquels, aucune idée, il a vraiment pas parler fort) et le pénétre lentement (il sont du genre à aimer prendre leur temps, ces deux-là)

Kogure_Ah !!! Hisashi !!!

Angel_Vas-y Hisashi !!! *Si vous connaissez Hokuto, de Tokyo Babylon, vous savez à qui Angel ressemble en ce moment*

Annachan_ *dans le même état* Allez Mitsui !!! *Jette des confetis -ceux confisqué la veille aux copains de Sakuragi-*

Mitsui commence à bouger en Kogure, en un va-et-vient régulier. Sa respiration s'accélére de plus en plus... Kogure gémit doucement, ses hanches mouvant au même rythme que celles de son amant. On entends plus maintenant que le bruit de leurs respirations, les spectatrices s'étant tues brusquement...

Angel_ *prends des photos, prends des photos*

Annachan_ *idem. on les aura jamais vues aussi d'accord sur kêkchose, ces deux-là ! *

La respiration (oui, je parle d'un truc idiot, et alors ? ) de Mitsui se bloque d'un seul coup alors qu'il pouse un cri étouffé, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de son amant... Les lévres de Kogure se plient en un sourire d'extase alors qu'il rejoint Mitsui quelque part, au septiéme ciel.

Angel_OOOooohhhh... Y sont si mimi... *la larme à l'oeil*

Annachan_ *aquieste. sort un mouchoir qu'elle tend à Angel. en sort un autre pour son propre usage*

Zeynel_ *sourire rêveur*

Suppu_Bon !!! Le tour à Youhei maintenant !!! *casse un peu l'ambiance*

Youhei, donc. A préféré attendre un peu avant 'd'aller plus loin', caressant doucement Hanamichi, Il glisse les mains sur les parties les plus sensibles du corps de celui-ci, le conduisant au bord de l'extase avant de s'arrêter... (Hanamichi a toujours les mains attachées)

Hanamichi_Ah !!! Youhei... Youhei, tu... 

Youhei_Mmm ??? *regarde gentiment son ami, un soucil légérement levé* Tu veux quelque chose ? *ton innocent*

Hanamichi_YOUHEI !!! *un peu -voir même 'beaucoup' mais ça rend moin bien à l'écrit- frustré*

Youhei_HmHm... Il faut demander tu sais... *ton un peu taquin. clin d'oeil en direction de Rukawa*

Rukawa_ *laisse un coin de sa bouche se relever légérement -l'équivalent d'un grand sourire sur un type normal, quoi...-*

Hanamichi_ Youhei... *ton gémissant*

Youhei_Mmm ?

Hanamichi_S'il te plait... *ton supliant*

Youhei_Quoi ? *toujours le même ton -y se maitrise super bien pour un type qui 'attend' depuis longtemp déjà-*

Hanamichi_ *rougit* 

Youhei_Alors ? 

Hanamichi_ *rougit encore plus* Tu... *Baisse les yeux et bafouille un peu* Je... 

Rukawa_ Do'aho. *dit presque tendrement. se penche et embrasse Hanamichi avant qu'il est eut le temps de se plaindre*

Youhei_ T'es pas obligé de parler pour me dire ce que tu veux...

Hanamichi_ *toujours aussi rouge. Pour une fois il a compris ce que Youhei a voulu dire*

Youhei_ *sourire*

Hanamichi_ *Ecarte un peu plus les jambes en rougissant, de telle façon que Youhei soit... que ce qu'il désire soit totalement évident vu l'emplacement que prend une certaine partie du corps de celui-ci...*

Youhei_ *soupir de soulagement. glisse ses main sous les fesses d'Hanamichi et le pénétre brusquement, d'un coup de reins sur et précis*

Hanamichi_AH !!! YOUHEI !!!

Suppu_ *Prends des photos, prends des photos, a sorti un deuxiéme appareil histoire de pouvoir en prendre encore plus: retour dans l'ambiance 'boite de nuit sans musique' avec tout ces flashs*

Celia_Hanachoupi !!! *air ravi. elle aussi l'appareil photo en main*

Hanamichi_Ah... AAaaaaaAh !!! Aaaa.... *gémit de plaisir*

Rukawa_ *mordille le cou d'Hanamichi avant de se redresser pour admirer le jeu des expressions sur son visage*

Youhei_Ah... AH !!! HANAMICHI !!!

Hanamichi_YOUHEI !!!

Youhei_ *retombe sur le corps d'Hanamichi. léve la tête pour échanger un sourire avec Rukawa*

Rukawa_ *Laisse un coin de sa bouche se relever en réponse à Youhei. Détache les mains d'Hanamichi et s'allonge à leur coté, les serrant tout deux dans ses bras.*

Hanamichi_ *soupire doucement. décide d'oublier qu'il était pas tout à fait d'accord au début et ferme les yeux, laissant le sommeil l'emporter (c'est poétique, ça... pas dans le ton d'un truc qui devait être comique, mais poétique)*

Suppu_ *yeux pleins d'étoiles* J'ai tout plein de photos ! YOUHEI !!!

Celia_ *en extase* Moi aussi ! HANAMICHI !!! *se met à danser avec Suppu*

Zeynel_ Chhhuuuuutttt... Réveillez pas Rukawa... *ravie mais un peu inquiéte. à tord. la premiére chose que verrait Rukawa en se réveillant c'est un Hanamichi tout nu dans ses bras. plus un Youhei tout aussi nu. ce qui suivrait coule de source*

C'est donc ainsi que par un bel aprés-midi de printemps toutes les membres (membres actives, s'entends) d'une certaine mailing list se réunir pour profiter du soleil, d'une vue superbe sur un paysage magnifique et surtout, surtout, pour profiter d'un spectacle offert par quelques-uns de leurs personnages préférés...

Celia_C'est la fin ? *continue à mater Hanachoupi*

Jojo_Tu finis ta fic juste comme ça ? *ton surpris de celle qui s'attendais à plus*

Zeynel_ *hausse les épaules* J'avais pas d'autres idées. Ca a le mérite d'être clair, au moin.

Caro_ On peut dire ça comme ça... *continue à couver Fujima et Hanagata des yeux*

Angel, Suppu et Annachan_... *zieutent les garçons endormis sur le sol*

Zeynel_ *transpire abondamment* Bon... *sourire forcé* Maintenant: la fin !!! (la vrai...)

Jojo, Celia, Caro, Angel, Suppu et Annachan_ *total indifférence. leur attention est concentrée ailleurs*

-La Fin-

En espérant être encore en vie aprés que mes collégues est lu cette fic... (Ouch !!! Pas évident...)

Sendoh_ *larmes aux yeux* Zeynel !!!

Zeynel_ Ouh ???

Sendoh_ Tu ne m'aimes plus !!!

Zeynel_ ???

Sendoh_Pourquoi je suis pas dans la fic ? *yeux transformés en fontaines*

Zeynel_C'est ta faute.

Sendoh_ ??? 

Zeynel_Tu n'aurais pas put t'empêcher de déranger les autres...

Sendoh_J'aurait pas déranger !!! J'aurais participer !!! Comme Youhei !!!

Zeynel_ ...Et Koshino aurait été en colére et tout aurait été gaché.

Sendoh_Mais... Mais... *yeux larmoyants*

Zeynel_Tourne-toi...

Sendoh_Uh ??? *fait comme il lui a été demandé*

Koshino_ *ton glacial* Tu veux aller voir ailleurs ???

Sendoh_ KOSH !!!

Koshino_ *Fixe Sendoh*

Sendoh_Mais j'aurais voulu y être avec toi... 

Koshino_ *ton furieux* ET TU VOUDRAIS QUE JE JOUE LES EXHIBITIONNISTES, MAINTENANT !?!?!?

Sendoh_Koshino-kun...

Zeynel_Oups... *se retourne pour ne pas assister au massacre*

_ZEYNEL_ 


End file.
